The Girl Who Chases the Night
by Fatherfail
Summary: The Blood Oath has signed the death warrant for Saber Tooth. The number one guild in Fiore has grown out of control and all in the guild must die. AU and OCs?
1. Killers of Nox

**This is a re****de project i****quest that I recently got and I thought it was interesting. This story mainly uses Saber Tooth mages as main characters although there are a few OCs thrown in. I probably wont be taking any OCs because the main character isn't an OC of mine and I don't think this story really needs any other OCs. **

**If you want to request a story, feel free to ask. This is an AU story. This is just the short prologue before the story actually starts.**

…

**?**

"Who's there? Whoever's there please help me!"

The desperate screams were coming from the large metal cage that sat in the middle of the concrete room, a single beam of light illuminating the cage. The entire room was dark besides the cage and inside was a man wearing clothes that made him appear to be a ninja. A dirty blindfold covered his eyes and his arms were tied around his back.

Suddenly a voice responded from the darkness, making the man gasp in happiness.

"Well, I'm here."

The figure was hard to see because of the black clothes, but nevertheless, the man in the cage let out a sigh of relief when he heard the voice. The figure watched as the man rolled over to where the voice had come from, his cold dark brown eyes watching in amusement as the prisoner rolled.

"Please, help me! Let me out of this cage!" he shouted as the beam of light grew wider, illuminating more of the room and the figure.

The man who stood outside of the cage wore all black clothing besides the mask he wore on his face, a completely white mask aside from the cutouts for his eyes and mouth. The man also wore a tight black shirt and wore black pants with white suspenders, two swords held in his hands. He squatted down to look at the man and cut the man's bonds.

"Well, what's your name? I like to learn people's names," the man said as the prisoner rubbed his wrists.

"M-My name's Dobengal*. I'm a Saber Tooth mage. I was suddenly attacked and I ended up here…" said Dobengal as the man undid the blindfold and stood up to unlock the cage door.

"Well, I can't really let you go because I helped put you in that cage," the door to the cage creaked as it opened, the man stepping inside. "but if you can beat me in a sword fight I think you can find your way out."

Dobengal caught the sword that was thrown towards him, and drew the blade, looking at the sword. It was made of plain steel and he looked up to see the masked man drawing his sword, one that looked identical to the one Dobengal held. The Saber Tooth mage's heart was beating incredibly fast as he faced his opponent, the mysterious masked man.

"W-Why are you doing this?! Why can't you just let me go?!" shouted Dobengal, fear invading his mind.

The man cocked his head to the side, the mask grinning back at Dobengal. The man twisted the sword in his hand as he replied, his voice casual.

"You look like a ninja and ninjas are good with swords, right? I like swords, so I thought it would be interesting. You know?" explained the man as Dobengal let out a frustrated scream, rushing towards the man.

There was a clanging of steel as the blade in Dobengal's hand was deflected, the Saber Tooth letting out a scream of anger as the blade fell to the ground, the sound echoing through the room. Dobengal's eyes widened when he looked back at his opponent.

"N-No! Don't come any closer!" screamed Dobengal, the Saber Tooth mage's mind completely flooded with fear.

"I guess it's over."

The mage fell to the ground, blood staining the concrete floor red, the bloody blade dropped to the ground. The masked man rubbed his hands together and stretched as he spun in a circle before leaving the cage. The sound of a door opening stopped him, a sudden section of light appearing in the mostly dark room. In the door stood a person whose features couldn't be seen, the masked man waving at the newcomer.

"Stop goofing off, Nails. I had to miss a meeting of The Blood Oath because of your silliness." scolded the person as the masked man put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, fine. What's the big deal anyways, big bro?" he asked playfully, obviously excited to see him.

"I just got word from the meeting. Saber Tooth's become too meddlesome. They want those elitist mages out of the picture pronto and they obviously chose members of Nox to do it." explained the older brother as Nails pumped his fist in the air.

"Does that mean?"

The older brother nodded.

"Yes, we'll finally be Killers of Nox."

…

**This was harder to write than I thought. Sorry for the choppy sequence, but that's kind of how I hoped it would turn out because it's supposed to be sort of a skewed series of events. Anyways, send me your OCs anyways. I might take some or none at all for this side project. **

**References: *If you don't remember who he is, he's the mage Saber Tooth's guild master sent to fight Natsu when he attacked the Saber Tooth lodge.**

**I hope you enjoyed! FF**


	2. Recruitment

**I realize that it's been a while since I made a chapter for this story, but life got busy and this story is just a side project so it's not going to be updated unless I have a lot of free time. I only have a few hours, but I'm just going to put a chapter so you know that this story isn't dead. **

**I won't be taking OCs and this story will most likely only be a few chapters because it's a side project and side projects are only a few chapters long, but I often go overboard with them, so we'll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…

**Saber Tooth**

The famous guild of Saber Tooth was an elite guild that selected only the strongest of mages. Every year the guild hall was flooded with people trying to join the guild with only a handful of people actually being considered and an even smaller amount of people being accepted. This year was no exception.

Gemma viewed the newcomers with contempt, viewing them as little more than scum that would only bring the guild down through their weakness. He sat in a luxurious lounge chair in the very back of the guild's main hall and he viewed the group of mages gathered before him. Gemma was smiling inwardly as he surveyed the crowd, noting how large it appeared to be in comparison to last year.

Saber Tooth's guild master was actually looking forward to this year's test. It would be much harder and he didn't expect anyone to survive it. He quickly stood up from the chair and spoke with a voice of such importance and strength that everyone stopped talking to listen to him.

"Listen up! As of right now, you are all worthless trash that should be thrown away. All of you are seeking to join our glorious guild, but very few of you actually possess the strength necessary to join us. This year's test will be different from the tests from the past." roared the guild master as nobody said anything.

Gemma looked around the guild, satisfied. He could tell that they were all shaking in fear. He continued with his speech.

"In order to join Saber Tooth this year you must identify a dark mage from the dark guild known as Nox and kill them! That is the only way you shall be admitted to this elite guild! Bring Nox's guild ring as proof and you shall be welcomed! Go, scum, and let's see if you have what it takes to join us!" shouted Gemma as everybody rushed out of the guild to hunt down a mage from Nox.

Gemma grinned as he watched everybody leave. Nobody in the crowd could possibly defeat even the weakest mage in Nox. Gemma sat back down in the lounge chair as members of Saber Tooth entered the guild hall, talking with each other and selecting jobs. The guild master's eyes were closed as he relaxed in the chair. Despite being the guild master of the strongest guild in Fiore, he was worried about the position his guild was in.

Just a few days ago Dobengal, one of Saber Tooth's top ten mages*, disappeared while on a job. He was found yesterday, dead, a note attached to his body. The note stated that mages from Nox that specialized in murder known as, "Killers of Nox," would be coming to kill members of the guild. Gemma was no fool. He knew this was a serious threat. Gemma stood and everybody in the guild immediately turned to look at their master.

"I've sent the fodder to thin out the opposition. However, we can't expect much from trash, so everybody must be alert! We are Saber Tooth and we will not be intimidated by this petty act of violence! Crush the enemies for we are supreme!" he shouted as everyone let out a roar of agreement.

"Drink the sea, crack the sky, shake the earth! We are Saber Tooth!"

…

Fayth left the guild feeling depressed. The young female mage with long red curly hair thought she could join Saber Tooth through the normal way, but her hopes had been dashed by a strange guild called "Nox." She had never heard of them before.

She sat on the steps outside of the guild and sighed. She had really wanted to join Saber Tooth because a friend of hers was actually in the guild, but it looked like it would be more difficult than she had anticipated. The fact that she actually had to kill somebody made it worse. Could she really kill somebody just to join a guild? Her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice from behind and she looked behind her to see her friend coming down the steps.

Fayth smiled as Bailey joined her on the cold marble steps of the guild. The guild was located in the middle of the city and the city square was deserted. Fayth could see Bailey's guild stamp on her left arm and Fayth couldn't help but feel jealous. Bailey was older than Fayth, but they had known each other for a while. Bailey was the opposite of Fayth in terms of appearance. Bailey had long black hair and brown eyes while Fayth had long red curly hair and emerald green eyes. The two envied each other, but Fayth envied Bailey's membership of Saber Tooth the most.

"Did you talk to Gemma about joining the guild?" Bailey asked, Fayth making a sad face.

"He talked to us about it, but I don't think I can get in this year…" she said sadly as Bailey frowned.

"Yeah, I know. This year will be tough, but you can get through it, Fayth. I know you and I know that you're not someone to quit on something because it gets difficult." said Bailey determinedly as Fayth shrugged.

"I don't know, Bailey. Everything seems easy in comparison to this challenge. I'm just going to think about it at home." said Fayth quietly as she stood up, Bailey standing with her.

The two walked down the stairs and Bailey was about to walk home with Fayth when suddenly a deep voice called after them. Bailey turned to see a muscular man in a navy blue fur coat at the top of the stairs.

"We need to train, Bailey. Come on, let's go." shouted the man as Bailey nodded her head, turning to Fayth.

"Sorry, Max wants me to train with him a bit. Just consider going through with this, alright?" asked Bailey as Fayth nodded her head, turning away from Saber Tooth's guild building to walk home by herself.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Saber Tooth's guild master had said the entire way to her house. She would have to kill…again.

…

**This chapter is definitely a rough chapter and I apologize for that. I just couldn't figure out a convenient angle to describe anything. Chapters for this story will be pretty short and I hop you enjoyed reading! FF**


End file.
